1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a method of producing a wired circuit board used for electric devices and electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a wired circuit board, such as a flexible wired circuit board, widely used for a variety of electric devices and electronic devices, is formed, for example, by laminating an insulating layer of polyimide resin or the like on either side or both sides of a conductor layer of a copper foil and the like.
However, when components are mounted on this wired circuit board, the components are sometimes damaged by static electricity developed in the mounting process.
For solving this electrostatic damage problem, a method is proposed by Japanese Laid-open (Unexamined) Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-153940, for example, according to which a metal layer is formed on the insulating layer by vapor deposition, sputtering, or electroless plating, in order to discharge the static electricity in an electrostatically grounded manner or reduce the static electricity.
This method has the advantage that the metal layer formed on the surface of the insulating layer can allow significant reduction of a surface resistance value to protect the components against the electrostatic damage, while on the other hand, it has the disadvantage that the significant reduction of the surface resistance value may cause operation errors of the device more often.